Songfic - Freeze You Out (Un Thaluke Impossible)
by FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife
Summary: Ceci est une songfic sur Thalia... Deux songfics en deux jours? Oui, je sais. J'uploade rarement et là... BAH J'AI DE L'INSPI! Basiquement, je mets T à cause de parano comme pratiquement tout le monde, et l'histoire est assez triste je pense. C'est mon avis hein. Si vous avez des requêtes, je prends! c: J'adore écrire ces songfics... Chanson: Freeze You Out de Sia.


**N/A: J'apprécie faire des songfics. Des requêtes? Dites-le!**

 **Ici c'est Thalia, qui réfléchit à propos de ses sentiments pour Luke.**

 **Et bon... J'ai l'impression que le genre triste me correspond bien en terme de fanfictions songfics.**

 **La chanson: _Freeze You Out_ de _Sia._**

 **Enfin bref, les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan, et les lyrics, bah à leur détenteur quoi...**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _You know I've been hurt before_ _  
Yeah, you know the score and I know you want more  
You want me to thaw out _

Thalia pensait à Luke et à tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, tous les deux. Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps et ils savaient tous les secrets de l'autre.

Du moins, elle _avait cru_ connaître Luke.

 _But you know I get ice cold, I get cold_ _  
When you don't go slow, but I know you want more  
You need me to thaw out _

Mais Luke les avait trahis, sans oublier de leur demander, à Annabeth et à elle, et à Percy aussi de trahir le camp. Lorsqu'elle avait appris, à son réveil que Luke était un traître, elle voulait crier. Elle pensait pouvoir le ramener à la raison. Elle était amoureuse de lui.

 _And I know you were worth it_ _  
And I know this could work if  
I could only let you in  
But I'm freezing _

Elle aurait pu trahir les camps pour l'amour, elle aurait pu rester avec Luke mais trahir Annabeth, sa meilleure amie et Percy, une des personnes qui la comprenait le mieux (même si ça faisait mal de l'admettre) aurait été trop dur. Elle ne reconnaissait plus celui qu'elle avait aimé par ailleurs.

 _I'm not running away  
I'm not running away  
I will feel the pain and stay  
I'm not running again  
I'm not running again  
Even though I'm scared, baby  
And I won't freeze you out  
Like I have been _

Thalia pensait à ça, pendant la 2nde Titanomachie. Elle ne s'enfuirait pas, même si elle devait mourir. Elle avait accepté le poste de Lieutenante des Chasseresses suite à la trahison complète de Luke, de son propre dédain pour elle-même, l'ancienne _elle_ qui avait projeté son amour contre les rochers en bas du Mont Othrys. Percy lui avait assuré, avec de la déception semblait-il que Luke n'était pas mort ce jour-là.

 _I won't freeze you out  
I'm gonna let you in  
And I won't freeze you out  
Like I have been  
I won't freeze you out  
My heart is melting _

Thalia ne laisserait pas quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle et Silena être victime de Luke. Silena était morte en héroïne, à elle de faire la même chose si cela devait arriver. Elle était prête à affronter son destin.

 _So here's my heart for you to hold_ _  
Feel it beat, feel the warm blood flow through my cold  
Feel it thaw out  
Yeah, I've felt the fear but I push through  
It's so worth loving you, you wanted more  
And so I thawed out _

Elle avait besoin d'aide, de beaucoup d'aide auprès de ses amis, d'Annabeth, de Percy. Elle leur avait parlé de ses sentiments, après le rapport qu'elle leur avait soumis. Elle s'était confiée à eux, sans oublier un seul détail. Malgré son statut de Chasseresse, elle faisait confiance à Percy. Et de plus elle savait que ces deux étaient un couple en devenir.

 _And I know you were worth it  
And I know this could work if  
I could only let you in  
But I'm freezing_

 _I'm not running away_  
 _I'm not running away_  
 _I will feel the pain and stay_  
 _I'm not running again_  
 _I'm not running again_  
 _Even though I'm scared, baby_  
 _And I won't freeze you out_  
 _Like I have been_  
 _I won't freeze you out_  
 _I'm gonna let you in_  
 _And I won't freeze you out_  
 _Like I have been_  
 _I won't freeze you out_  
 _My heart is melting_

Elle ne voulait pas _le_ combattre. Mais après tout, il l'avait déçue, il l'avait prise pour une vulgaire sentinelle. Elle avait beau ne pas aimer son père pour ses actions, vis-à-vis de Jason, de Beryl Grace ou même d'elle-même, il lui était impossible de renoncer à l'Olympe, à sa famille.

Elle était décidée à se battre pour ses principes et peu importe si elle se battait contre le fils d'Hermès (même si il n'aimait pas quand on le lui rappelait), elle se battrait pour sa vie et celle de ses amis.

 _I won't freeze you out, my heart is melting  
I won't freeze you out, my heart is melting_

 _I'm not running away_  
 _I'm not running away_  
 _I will feel the pain and stay_  
 _I'm not running again_  
 _I'm not running again_  
 _Even though I'm scared, baby_  
 _And I won't freeze you out_  
 _Like I have been_  
 _I won't freeze you out_  
 _I'm gonna let you in_  
 _And I won't freeze you out_  
 _Like I have been_  
 _I won't freeze you out_  
 _My heart is melting_  
 _And I won't freeze you out_  
 _Like I have been_  
 _I won't freeze you out_  
 _I'm gonna let you in_  
 _And I won't freeze you out_  
 _Like I have been_  
 _I won't freeze you out_  
 _My heart is melting_

Elle rêvait que Luke se réveille, qu'il retrouve ses esprits mais il était trop tard. Elle devait défendre sa vie et celle des autres, celle des mortels y compris.

Et puis Héra avait fait tomber une de ses statues sur Annabeth, mais c'était elle qui avait pris le coup, non Annabeth. Au fond d'elle-même elle savait qu'il fallait qu'Annabeth aide Percy à vaincre Luke et qu'elle n'était pas nécessaire pour cette scène.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle vit une vive lumière dorée, puis plus rien. Elle avait entendu un cri, venant de quelqu'un dont elle connaissait trop bien la voix.

 _Luke._

~Fin~

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez compris que cet OS se passe lors de la Bataille de Manhattan, et qu'à la fin, c'est quand Luke prend le couteau et tout et tout.**

 **Je voulais faire cette scène du point de vue de Thalia, car c'est une des scènes les plu connues, mais je ne l'ai jamais vue du point de vue de notre électrisante fille de Zeus... Et ça me tentait évidemment. x)**

 **Dites votre avis, j'espère que vous avez bien aimé tout ça tout ça,**

 **A la prochaine,**

 **-FF**

 **1140 mots.**


End file.
